Sunset Island
by Mexaclar
Summary: Sora é apenas amigo de Riku, mas será que vai tudo continuar assim ? resumo péssimo...desculpa...minha primeira fic T.T -YAOI SORAXRIKU-
1. Capítulo 1

Já fazia alguns meses desde que todos voltaram a salvo para Destiny Islands.  
E por meses, Sora dormia tranquilo.  
Meninos comuns pensariam na glória das batalhas ou nas princesas resgatadas, mas alguem de coração tão singelo e sincero com o seu, não desviava jamais de seus amigos, e um em especial.  
"Bem...eu tenho uma vantagem...algo que você jamais irá imitar."  
"Sério ? E o que seria ?"  
"Ter você como amigo"  
"Nós iremos juntos"  
Essas lembranças não saiam da cabeça de Sora.  
O dia em que ele e seu melhor amigo Riku ficaram presos no Realm of Darkness.  
Para qualquer outro, esse dia seria um dia relativamente normal, mas para Sora significava muito mais que isso.  
O garoto decidiu deixar esses pensamentos de lado por um momento e voltar a dormir.  
Demorou algum tempo, mas, enfim, conseguiu.  
Sentiu o tato voltar com os outros sentidos. Agarrou-se aos cobertores, não queria abrir os olhos ainda, mas era preciso.  
-Vamos Sora...vai perder a aula.  
-Mas eu estou com soooooono.  
-Não quero nem saber. Levante-se j "Por que todas as mães tem que ser tão maldosas ?", era o que Sora pensava enquanto se levantava e espreguiçava, se preparando para ir aula.  
Tomou banho, ajeitou o cabelo, vestiu seu uniforme, calçou seu tênis, tomou café , escovou os dentes e foi para a escola.  
Chegando lá , encontrou todos os seus amigos. Selphie, Tidus, Wakka, Kairi, Riku e alguns outros.  
Cumprimentou a todos mas manteve uma certa distancia de Kairi e Riku, que sempre notavam quando havia algo estranho com ele.  
-O que você tem ? Você está muito estranho hoje. - Disse o garoto de cabelo branco-prateado ao de cabelo castanho.  
-Não nada.  
-Você está agindo mais esquisito que o normal.  
-NÃO TEM NADA DE ERRADO! - Estressou-se o mais novo.  
-Está bem...Se nao quer falar, eu respeito. Nos vemos depois.- Disse o mais velho, virando-se e indo sua sala de aula.  
"Por que eu não consigo ficar perto dele ?"  
"Será que eu gosto dele ?"  
"Quando será que começou esse sentimento ?"  
Sora lembrava de varios acontecimentos, mas não lembrava-se quando começou a gostar de seu melhor amigo.  
Teria esse sentimento surgido antes de toda a aventura começar ?  
Teria sido quando ele se libertou do controle das trevas, mesmo com Ansem ainda possuindo seu corpo ?  
Teria sido quando a porta para as trevas foi fechada e ele soltou a mão de sua amiga para ficar perto de seu amigo ?  
Quando eles se reencontraram?  
Quando eles voltaram para a ilha?  
Não sabia dizer ao certo, apenas sabia que se sentia bem perto dele e o queria cada vez mais.  
-PÉEEEEEEEEEE - Soou o alarme do recreio.  
Hora de encará-lo novamente.


	2. Capítulo 2

Cap tulo 2

Sora pegou seu lanche e tentou ficar na sala de aula, porém as serventes não o deixaram ficar lá.

"Droga...não quero ir ao refeit rio!"

"Não quero ve-los novamente. Embora a Kairi estude na mesma classe que eu."

Como ele queria sumir daquela escola. Como ele queria sumir do mundo. Ao menos desse mundo, chamado Destiny Island. Melhor dizendo, Ilha do Destino.

Prefiria estar em Beast's Castle, Land of Dragons, Pride Lands, Atlantica, qualquer outro mundo menos aquele.

Ao menos nesses mundos, ele estaria lutando, cantando ou mesmo dançando. Não pensando em como encarar seus dois melhores amigos.

Mas não tinha como escapar. Cedo ou tarde, os veria novamente.

Tendo isso em mente, respirou fundo, tomou coragem e foi para o refeitório.

Nem bem chegou ao local, Kairi correu em sua direção e logo em seguida, vinha Riku. Este, porém, andando.

-SORA! Fiquei a aula inteira querendo falar com você ! Queria perguntar o que aconteceu pra você não estar com aquele sorriso de sempre. Pra você estar tão...estranho. - Disse Kairi, com um pouco de receio.

-Eu já disse que não é nada! Eu-não-to-estranho!

-Você ESTÁ estranho, Sora. Nós sabemos quando você tem alguma coisa te encomodando. Só não sabemos o que essa coisa. - Disse Riku, tentando manter a calma e se aproximando dos amigos.

Sora corou ao ouvir a voz do amigo e vê-lo se aproximar.

Seu cabelo prata, indo e vindo, de um lado para o outro; Seus olhos azuis-esverdeados olhando-o fixamente, com um toque de acusação; Sua expressão facial séria, escondendo uma pessoa feliz por dentro.

-Bem...é que...- Disse Sora, tentando achar palavras para contornar a situação.

-VOCÊ É GAY! - Gritou Tidus do meio do refeitório.

-Pare de fazer esse tipo de brincadeira. Você não mais criança, Tidus. - Disse Selphie, puxando a orelha de Tidus.

-Continue, por favor. - Pediu Kairi.

-É que eu acho que tô gostando de alguem. - Disse Sora, envergonhado e corando um pouco mais.


End file.
